Pedra de Toque (Touch Stone)
Uma Pedra de Toque é uma estrutura achada aleatoriamente no mundo da superfície. Ativando-a permitirá que o jogador seja ressuscitado após morrer. No Don't Starve Together a pedra de toque só é ativada assombrando-a como um fantasma, que fará com que o jogador ressuscite imediatamente. Uma Pedra de Toque é sempre cercada por 4 Cabeças de Porco. As Cabeças de Porco não são necessárias para a Pedra funcionar e pode ser destruída usando um Martelo (Hammer). O Piso de Madeira (Wooden Flooring) também pode ser retirado, pois não afeta o uso da Pedra. Quando uma Pedra de Toque é ativada (clicando nela), uma pequena plataforma sairá do solo. Depois de ser ressuscitado na plataforma, a Pedra de Toque irá ser destruída por um raio, derrubando 2 Pedras (Rocks), 2 Mármores e 1 Combustível de Pesadelo (Nightmare Fuel). E se o jogador for Wilson ou Webber, eles estarão sem barba. A menos que outra Pedra de Toque ou um item de renascimento for encontrado, a próxima morte irá causar "Game Over" o que exigirá que o jogador reinicie do zero. Por padrão, há duas Pedras de Toque por mundo. Elas não apareceram em Cavernas (Caves) e Ruínas (Ruins). Ambas as Pedras podem ser ativadas ao mesmo tempo. O jogador sempre reaparecerá no artifício de ressureição mais próximo. Don't Starve Together Em Don't Starve Together as Pedras de Toque irão funcionar um pouco diferente. Elas aparecerão já no estado ativo, significando que não podem ser ativadas por um jogador vivo. Elas são podem ser usadas pelos Fantasmas dos Personagens (Ghost Characters) como um meio de ressurreição através do assombro. Uma única Pedra pode ser usada mais de uma vez por diferentes jogadores, regenerando rapidamente depois do uso. Toda ressureição produz Mármore e Combustível de Pesadelo. Entretanto, cada jogador só pode usar uma Pedra de Toque por jogo; não irá ocorrer nada se assombrá-la novamente. Jogadores podem saber se já usaram uma Pedra ou não pelas runas presentes na superfície dela; se as runas estiverem brilhando a Pedra de Toque pode ser usada, enquanto as runas que não estão brilhando já foram utilizadas. É aconselhável para outros jogadores permanecerem fora da tela durante a ressureição porque o Raio (Lightning) produzido pode acertá-los ao invés da Pedra de Toque. Shipwrecked Na DLC Shipwrecked, as Pedras de Toque têm a mesma função, e as diferenças são devido às substituições de itens na DLC. Ao invés de Cabeças de Porco, uma Pedra de Toque é cercada por Cabeças de Javali. Usando a Pedra para ressuscitar irá produzir Calcário (Limestone) ao invés de Mármore. Resurrection Penalidades * vai para 50 * vai para 2/3 do máximo * vai para 1/2 do máximo * Inventário vazio (itens podem ser recuperados no local da morte) Dicas * Ser revido por uma Pedra de Toque não coloca nenhum Mob perto para dormir. * Colocando uma Fogueira (Campfire) e um baú (ou dois) próximo à Pedra do Toque pode aumentar as chances de sobreviver depois que ressuscitar. Por causa das penalidades, isso é muito útil no Inverno (Winter) ou Verão (Summer) no RoG. ** Itens úteis para estocar no(s) baú(s) ou próximo incluem: *** Uma Pedra Térmica (Thermal Stone) (lembre-se que Vermopeira (Moleworm) irá roubá-la se estiver por perto) *** Uma Arma e Armadura *** Ovo de Pássaralto (Tallbird Egg) ou quaisquer fontes de comida que não estragam rapidamente tais como arbustos de bagas próximos *** Pomadas Curativas *** Luz portável como um Chapéu de Minerador (Miner Hat) ou recursos/ferramentas extras para criar luz suficiente para voltar ao acampamento/base. Por exemplo, um Machado sobressalente *** Itens com resistência a umidade como um Chapéu de Palha ou Sombrinha para a Primavera *** Itens de refrigeração como Amuleto Gelado e recursos para uma Fogueira Endotérmica para o Verão *** Itens que protegem contra superaquecimento no Verão, itens de isolamento para o Inverno. *Não leve itens inflamáveis para os quadrados de madeira em torno da Pedra de Toque. O Raio (Lightning) pode incendiar itens próximos. *Quebrando as Cabeças de Porco é um jeito fácil de conseguir Pele de Porco {Pig Skin). ** Na DLC Reign of Giants, Cabeças de Porco podem derrubar Combustível de Pesadelo (Nightmare Fuel) se destruídas durante uma Lua Cheia. * Colocando uma Éfigie de Carne (Meat Effigy) próxima à uma Pedra de Toque pode poupá-la para ser usada depois. Trivialidades * Pedras de Toque são uma dos três métodos de ressureição; os outros são Efígie de Carne (Meat Effigy) e o Amuleto de Vida [[Life Giving Amulet. ** A DLC Shipwrecked adicionou o Colete Salva-Vidas (Life Jacket) que funciona de maneira similar aos itens de ressureição, mas protege somente contra afogamento. ** Don't Starve Together introduziu dois novos métodos, o Coração Delator (Telltale Heart) e o Portal Improvisado (Jury-Rigged Portal). * Uma Pedra de Toque não pode ser destruído pelo Martelo (Hammer) ou por mobs (ex. Torre Mecânica (Clockwork Rook) ou Cerclope (Deerclops)). * A quantidade de Pedras de Toque presentes no mundo pode ser modificado nas configurações de geração de mundo. * As pedras de toque podem ser uma referência à similar Mesa de Pedra dos Livros de Nárnia, especificamente O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa, onde o leão Aslan é morto em cima da mesa, e foi revivido pela mágica dela. Galeria Touch Stone In-Game.png|Uma Pedra de Toque inativa. Touch Stone Map.png|O ícone no mapa da Pedra de Toque. Screen Shot 2015-12-17 at 2.51.33 PM.png|Uma Pedra de Toque inativa vista em Don't Starve: Shipwrecked. Interesting.png|Uma Pedra de Toque usada em Don't Starve Together próxima à uma Pedra de Toque não utilizada. Note nas runas brilhando. gloweyes.png|Os olhos dos Javalis durante uma lua cheia. Categoria:Ressureição